One Great Love
by I found my Mr. Darcy
Summary: Romance author Elizabeth Grace (Bennet) talks about her one great love in a live radio interview. Modern one-shot.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: The canon characters do not belong to me. They are the creation of the lovely Miss Austen, to whom we all owe a great debt.**

Elizabeth Grace Bennet is a popular romance author...read the interview as she talks about her one great love.

This was also published under mrsdarcy2032 at AHA.

* * *

"Good afternoon and welcome to WTOK's Heartbeat, with Chloe. This is the hour we spend dishing with your favorite romance authors about their newest books, newest looks and of course their newest loves. Today we're chatting with Chicago's own Elizabeth Grace who's newest project, _Two Hearts, One Love_ just landed on the romance best seller list. Good afternoon, Elizabeth and welcome."

"Good afternoon Chloe. Thank you for having me."

"Elizabeth, I finished Two Hearts just last week and I can only say…WOW. I don't want to give anything way here, but you have out done yourself this time."  
Elizabeth laughed as she answered, "Well, Chloe. I'm glad you enjoyed it."

"Where do you get your inspiration?"

"Romance is all around us, if you know where to look. For example, today I stopped by my neighborhood coffee shop and as I was waiting in line I watched an elderly couple sitting at a nearby table. At first glance there was nothing particularly special or different about them. He was reading the paper, she had a book and they didn't appear to be talking. But on looking closer I noticed their feet were always intertwined and each time he reached for his coffee his hand would stray to caress hers. They left while I was still in line. They were holding hands and smiling and laughing together. Another time, if I didn't have an appointment, I would have asked them to tell me their story. Since I couldn't do that, I'll have to give them a story of my own making."

"That's great. Inspiration from every day life…tell us, did that couple inspire you to start another book?"

Elizabeth laughed again. "Perhaps, but I think we'll let Tom and Miranda have their time in the spotlight before I talk about anything new."

"Fair enough. Elizabeth, you specialize in tales of epic love. Love that endures across centuries and lifetimes, like Emma and Mr. Knightley, Margaret and Mr. Thornton or Jane and Mr. Rochester."

"I do not know that I belong in such esteemed company, but yes, I enjoy a good love story and I've always been a fan of the happily ever after. Oscar Wilde said it best in The Importance of Being Earnest, the good ended happily and the bad unhappily. Fiction should be better than real life and this is what I aim to give my readers."

Across town in a penthouse with sweeping views of Lake Michigan, Fitzwilliam Darcy silently thanked his agent for keeping him apprised of Liz's publicity schedule, discretely closed his office door so his staff would not disturb him and adjusted the volume on his radio. Sitting in his leather chair with his long legs crossed loosely in front of him, he could close his eyes and hear the laughter in her voice. He could see her bewitching eyes sparkle as she spoke. He knew that when she answered her lips would be twisted in a half-smile and she would shake her head at being compared to the authors of classic literature. _Good grief, I can't believe I'm doing this. Hiding from my staff, listening to this ridiculous station. But I need to hear her voice…just this once, just for a few minutes. For just this hour I will pretend she is here, talking to me and that we're still together and she still loves me. For just this hour, I'll be Will and she'll be Liz and there will be no Caroline, no George, no Lydia, no misunderstandings or hateful accusations._

Somewhere on Michigan Avenue, Caroline Bingley cast a baleful glance at the speaker near her table. _Oh for the love of God. Can't they change the station? Surely there must be music, any music. Anything that isn't Liza Bennet! It's like I can't get away from her. Even once she was out of the picture I wasn't enough. I hate her. I hate her. I hate her!_

"So, Elizabeth, do you believe in epic love or does it belong only to the realm of fiction?"

There was silence on the air for several seconds before Elizabeth answered, "I do, Chloe. I think love like I write about does exist. Some people are fortunate enough to find such a love and hold on to it, others never find it at all, and some are so unlucky as to not recognize that great love until it's too late." Elizabeth's voice was soft and introspective as she spoke. Perhaps no one else would recognize it, but Darcy knew. He knew she was thinking of them and he told himself he could hear regret in her voice.

"What about you Elizabeth? Have you found that love, or is your story still waiting to be written?"

"I thought we were discussing books." There was a smile in her voice. Darcy could hear it.

"Well, we were. But this is Heartbeat, so we want to know all about you, not just your work. So spill….what's your love story? Have you found your love?"

"I haven't spoken of this in years…but, yes, I've met my one great love."

"Ooo….telll us more!" Was it Darcy's imagination or did the radio host sound like an older version of Lydia? He knew it wasn't Lydia, she was out on the west coast with George, but the attitude, the flighty, gossipy tone was just like Liz's youngest sister. He wondered what Elizabeth would say and had a moment where he was in equal measures hopeful and afraid she would give his name.

"We were both very young when we met. I more so than he. I was 18, he was 22 and we **_hated_** each other." Elizabeth laughed lightly at this; across town Darcy chuckled and Caroline slugged her wine while signaling the waiter for another. She considered ordering a bottle.

"Wait. What? I thought this was your epic love." Chloe's voice was all exaggerated drama.

"The course of true love never did run true. Anyway, I thought he was an insufferable, arrogant snob and he thought I was a manipulative, opinionated, know-it-all. It was not a recipe for romance."

"Oh, my. So, what changed? How did the man you hate become your great love?"

"We had several mutual friends and acquaintances and we kept getting thrown together at social events. You know, weddings, work celebrations, moving parties, that sort of thing. After a while we each learned we had made some….miscalculations about the other. I figured out he wasn't a snob; he was shy and wary of people wanting to use him to gain access to his incredibly popular sister. He figured out I wasn't as set in my opinions as he thought and somewhere over the next year or so loathing turned first to lust and eventually to love." _Darcy thought about those early, heady days when they could barely keep their hands off each other. The first kiss that had been born of an argument when they were both angry and he just wanted to stop fighting and her face was flushed and her eyes were fire there were her lips and it wasn't gentle or sweet. It was passionate and demanding and his hands were on her face and her hands were clutching at his hair. He was pushing her against a wall and she was arching into him and it was the beginning._

The radio host's voice yanked him out his reverie. "And….what happened?"

"We both needed something the other couldn't or wasn't willing to give. He had dreams and plans and was going to do great things with his life. I was still trying to decide what I wanted to be when I grew up. We got in our own way and there were some horrible misunderstandings and in the end, there came a day when we just lost sight and we missed out." _As Elizabeth spoke, Darcy remembered that last kiss, the kiss that did not demand or insist, but pleaded. It was soft and gentle and spoke of heartbreak and loss and goodbye. It was wet with salty tears and when it ended he thought he might die._

"Tragic!" Darcy thought the host sounded about as sincere as a politician on Election Day. "Where is he now? Is he pining away and wishing he'd never let you go?" _Well, I'm not pining….but wishing I'd never let her go? Every minute of every day. I was an idiot, Liz. God, I was an idiot._

"I hear about him now and then. He made all those plans come to pass, he's with someone, he seems happy." _Hmph. Not happy, Liz. Not since you._ Darcy leaned closer to the radio.

Caroline listened with growing horror, despite telling herself she would do no such thing. _He's supposed to be with_ me, _you wretched cow! But no. Even when he was with me, he was always with you. And now that he knows I'm the one who started that little rumor about you and George he won't even return my calls. You never, never deserved him, idiot woman. He was supposed to be mine!_

"So it seems you both got everything you wanted. He has his dreams and judging from your wildly successful career, you definitely decided what you wanted to be." _Darcy waited for her answer with a mixture of fear and anticipation. I don't have everything Liz, and I what I do have I would give away in an instant for the chance to go back to that awful day._

"I don't know about that, Chloe. I mean sure, I've been more successful than I ever believed possible and that success has certainly afforded me a great house and more Jimmy Choos than I can ever wear, but that's all just stuff."

 _Caroline nearly spewed wine through her nose. Jimmy Choos? What would_ **you** _need with Jimmy Choos? Ugh. It's all just window dressing any way. Underneath those designer shoes, I know you for the trash you'll always be. Man-stealing witch!_

"I smell regret. What would you tell him if you could talk to him one more time? What would you say to this great love of yours?"

Darcy adjusted the volume again, focused on her voice and waited for the words that would be his salvation or destruction.

"I would tell him I was wrong. I would tell him it wasn't his fault. I would tell him I never stopped believing in us."

"I'm breathless. It sounds like you still love him."

"I do. I always will. He was, he is my one great love." Elizabeth's voice shook as she spoke.

Caroline shattered her wine glass and across town in the plush office of his penthouse, Fitzwilliam Darcy's heart began to beat for the first time in years. _She loves me. After all this time, she still loves me._

 **Two weeks later…..**

Elizabeth squinted into the daylight, rolled away from the window and propped herself up on one elbow. She gazed at the handsome man next to her. His hair curled softly against his forehead, his strong jawline sprouted the stubble of morning and his delicious lips were slightly parted in sleep. Her gaze traveled further down to the well-muscled chest, the strong, capable arms and the soft line of hair leading….well, leading to what looked to be a very promising morning. The stroke of his hand in her hair drew her attention back to his face which now revealed dark eyes and a sleepy smile.

"Good morning, Liz." She bent to kiss him and found herself flipped on her back and captured in the very arms she had just been admiring.

She laughed, "Good morning to you too, Will!" He stifled her laughter with a kiss that started out playful and very soon deepened to something more. It would be hours before the couple finally ventured from the bedroom in search of food.

* * *

 **This story is the sole property of the author. Any reproduction for publication in whole or in part is strictly prohibited. (c) 2015**


	2. One Great Reunion

**AN: Posting this because so many people asked for more...I hope it delivers.**

 **The canon characters do not belong to me, they are the creation and property of our beloved Miss Austen**

 **I do not have a beta so be gentle.**

 **2 Days After the Interview**

Elizabeth was in her home office staring determinedly through the window at her sun-lit patio and contemplating a trip to Mexico. Or the Bahamas. Or maybe Tibet. Surely there was someone in Tibet who hadn't heard her confession. It had been two days since her unintentionally revealing interview on WTOK and she trying to sort through the emails, phone messages and notes that were already pouring in. There were three messages and an email from Jane, no emails but two messages each from Mary and Kat, and no fewer than a dozen phone calls and a two page email from her mother. _Christ_. Of course there was nothing from _him_. Not that she really thought there would be. Most likely he was the one person in the universe who wasn't listening to the radio that day. He was probably on a beach somewhere drinking cocktails with Caroline. She couldn't imagine what he saw in the foul little stick bug but she hoped they were happy. Sort of. _Oh, who am I kidding? I hope he sees her for what she is and drops her on that perfect little size four ass._ Just then a vision of Caroline with her perfect blowout, expert makeup, and Gucci skirt landing on her backside with her Manolo Blahnik clad feet splayed in front of her popped into Elizabeth's head and she couldn't help but smirk at the image. Elizabeth sighed, turned to her antique Chippendale desk and forced her attention to the various stacks of "things-that-require-your-immediate-attention" as her assistant informed her that morning. One particular item caught her eye. The heavy, elegant cream paper stood out in the midst of standard number 10 envelopes. She picked it up and read the enclosed invitation, seeing with some dismay a handwritten "accepted" noted on the envelope.

"Priya?" She called out to her personal assistant.

The lovely Indian woman poked her head through the door and shook her head at the mess still surrounding her employer. "Yes, Liz?"

"What is the Kent Foundation, and why am I attending their gala in," she consulted the invitation in her hand, "two days?"

"The Kent Foundation funds a variety of projects giving victims of domestic violence a fresh start. They assist with everything from basic needs to education, employment, child care, even new identities in extreme cases. The gala invitation was hand delivered yesterday. Geor…the messenger waited for a response and since your calendar was free and it's for a cause you usually support…." Priya trailed off, thankful that Elizabeth was so focused on the last minute arrangements she hadn't noticed Priya's near slip up. Georgiana had looked almost desperate standing there and practically begging her to get Liz to the gala.

"You accepted, of course." Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "With such short notice, can I at least hope I'm not speaking?"

"You're not. And don't worry about a dress, I called Kat and Mary and they're sending over half-a-dozen of their new designs for you to choose from."

Elizabeth took a breath, "Fine. Let me know when they arrive and I'll take a look. Oh, and Priya?" She spoke to her assistant's retreating back. When the other woman turned, Elizabeth said, "Please see what you can do about clearing my schedule for the next few weeks. I'm going to find a cave and crawl into it until I can teach myself to stop talking about Will Darcy." _Why? Why did it take seeing a six-month old photo of him with Caroline Bingley of all people to make me realize how much I miss him? Of all the ignorant, hateful, mean-spirited people on this earth, why did he have to choose the one at the root of everything that went so horribly wrong?_

 **5-Years Earlier The Breakup**

"George? What are you even talking about?" Liz turned outraged and confused eyes to Will, understanding but not quite believing the accusation he had just made.

"Don't, Liz. Just don't. I know, okay? I know about you and George and your little weekend escape!" He was shouting and the betrayal in his eyes might have broken her heart if she wasn't so angry. "I have photos, Liz. They came to my office today." He threw the offending objects on the counter and Elizabeth's eyes flew wide.

The photos showed her standing on a balcony with a laughing, half-dressed George, her sister's on-again off-again boyfriend. Liz knew when the photos had been taken because it was the only time she'd seen George in months. Lydia had begged her to come over, she couldn't even remember why now. It was some stupid pretext and when she arrived at Lydia's apartment it was to discover her youngest sister wrapped tightly around Will's friend turned adversary, George Wickham. Lydia had then pulled her outside to beg her to intervene with Will on George's behalf. Elizabeth was furious, even more so when a laughing George had joined them on the patio. She had stayed no more than ten minutes, issuing a firm denial of Lydia's request before making her departure. Of course, she never mentioned the incident to Will. He already couldn't stand her sister; there was no call to make it worse. But someone had seen them. Someone had taken photographs. Taken out of context, which they were, the pictures told a rather damning story. The photos were framed to exclude her sister, making it look as though she had been alone with a half-naked Wickham. That her face was nearly expressionless had been lost on Will and she was too stunned to point it out. "That is not….those are…my God, who would do this to us?"

"Apparently, you would." Will's voice was ice-cold.

"You know I wouldn't. Lydia was there, this is her apartment."

"Is having your little tryst at Lydia's supposed to make me feel better? Jesus, Liz! I'd heard the rumors before, but this? This is not something I can just dismiss as idle gossip. He isn't even dressed!"

"Tryst? Are you listening to yourself? Better yet, have you met me? This is me, Will. You know I wouldn't do this!"

The fight had devolved into bitter accusations about other men and other women; priorities, she said Will was more committed to building his stock portfolio than to their relationship; goals, he said Liz didn't have any and needed to give up the ridiculous idea of writing and get a real job; and the damage was done. Elizabeth didn't know then who was behind the photographs, but she suspected whoever it was had Lydia's help. They co-existed in the same house for a while, but he couldn't get past his suspicions and she couldn't be with someone who didn't trust and respect her. She moved out six weeks later.

"That's the last of it." Liz stood in the driveway with her hands in her pockets, looking everywhere except at Will and absently kicking a non-existent pebble.

"If I find anything, I'll text." Will's voice was tight, the sorrow beneath it barely controlled. He wanted to apologize, to beg her to stay, he knew Liz wouldn't betray him. But, the pictures. Those damned pictures left an image in his mind he just couldn't erase.

"Sure. I'll, um, I guess I'll see you around." _Ask me to stay. Tell me you trust me. Tell me we're going to be okay._ The tears she had managed to hold at bay all morning finally began to spill over as she raised her eyes to look at him.

Will took a step forward and cupped the face that was so very dear to him in his hands. He didn't speak. There was nothing left to say. He lowered his head and captured her lips one last time. He could taste the salt of her tears mingled with his own. Finally she put her arms between them and gently pushed him back. She put her hand to his face and tenderly brushed a tear from his cheek with her thumb then slowly walked away.

 **Present Day**

There were no texts and no calls. She followed his career and found success in her own. She went on a few dates, but never more than two with the same guy. They all had the same problem, they weren't Will. He was rarely seen with the same woman twice until this year when Caroline was suddenly everywhere. It was an image that made Elizabeth sick every time she saw it. Three years after the breakup, Elizabeth learned Caroline had been behind the photos. Caroline and Lydia. Were there two more ridiculous people on the planet? Caroline's motives were clear, Lydia's less so. The best Elizabeth ever determined was that Lydia thought it would be a great joke. George had convinced her that Will was the source of all his problems and Lydia saw the photos as a chance to avenge her lover. When confronted, Lydia swore she had no idea Will would "get so butt hurt" about the whole thing. Elizabeth could have gladly killed her sister at that point and was immensely relieved when Lydia moved to L.A. the following month. Knowing the truth was a hollow victory. It didn't really change anything. She was still alone and Will still believed she was a liar. That was two years ago and nothing much had changed in that time. They each grew more successful and as far as she knew neither of them dated anyone exclusively, until Caroline.

Elizabeth sighed and forced her attention back to her desk. She emailed her sisters and mother, worked on the draft of her new novel and decided to stop work early in favor of trying on the dresses her sisters sent while enjoying a large glass of red wine.

In his penthouse apartment, Will Darcy was on the phone with his baby sister. "Georgie, why? Why is it so blessed important for me to come? You know I hate these things. Can't I just write a check?"

"Will, it won't be that bad. For heaven's sake, it's just dinner." Georgiana was working hard to sell her brother on attending the Kent Foundation fundraiser.

"And dancing. And making small talk with people I neither know nor care to know." _I don't want to go out. I want to fly to LA so I can repay George and Lydia. I want to ruin Caroline's life like she ruined mine. I want to_ _stalk_ _find Liz and beg her to forgive me._

"Fitzwilliam Darcy! You will remove that stick from your ass, come to this gala and make nice. It's our biggest event of the year and the only time I ever ask you to actually show up! You know perfectly well what this means to the family…and to me. Just come. Please." Georgiana's voice went from demanding to pleading and as had been the case since she was a toddler, Will found he couldn't say no.

"I do not have a stick in my ass. I'll come, for you. Will Caroline be there?"

"God, Will! Are you that desperate? I thought that was over months ago."

"Thanks. It was and no, I am not desperate, I just want to be prepared. We didn't part on good terms and I would hate to create a scene at your big event." _Okay, I am desperate, but not for Caroline. Never for Caroline._

" _Our_ big event, Will. And Caroline was invited ages ago. You'll just have to deal."

"I hate you."

"I know. I love you too, Will. See you at the gala."

Will stood at the glass wall of his living room and stared out at Lake Michigan, remembering.

 **One Year Earlier - Caroline and another, better break-up**

He had finally caved in and started dating Caroline. The woman had been drifting in and out of his circle of friends for years, ever since he was at Yale with her brother Charlie. She had her own career and her own money. She was easy on the eyes and intelligent, if more than a little superficial. Still, she didn't ask for much beyond his presence and didn't seem to care that he was, as so many others had said, "emotionally unavailable." Being with Caroline was easy. He didn't have to give anything of himself and it kept the would-be trophy girlfriends at bay. Then, six months ago he'd overheard the call to her sister, the one where she congratulated herself on finally defeating Liz. The one where she crowed about teaming up with Lydia to get the photos and how it had taken longer than she thought it would, but she was sure he would propose any day.

He had taken her out for dinner that very night. He told her he had something important to discuss with her and called in a favor to get a table at Spiaggia. His driver delivered a nearly ecstatic Caroline to the restaurant where Will was already waiting. He ordered a magnum of 1997 Blanc de Blancs Le Mesnil, Salon, Le Mesnil-sur-Oger and smiled at the near predatory gleam in Caroline's eyes. When the outrageously expensive champagne arrived he waited as a glass was poured first for Caroline and then for himself. When the server departed he looked directly at his companion, raised his glass and said, "To the truth. May it always set us free."

Caroline hesitated, but raised her glass in return. "And what truth do we celebrate tonight, Will?"

"I think, Caroline, it is time we celebrate the truth of our…relationship." Will congratulated himself on managing to be both entirely honest and utterly misleading with his answer.

Caroline's face nearly glowed with anticipation. At last all her efforts would come to fruition. Will Darcy was going to propose. "I think anything regarding the two of us is good reason to celebrate. I was just telling Lou the other day how I was looking forward to the next phase our relationship, especially as I've been with you longer than anyone since….," here her voice trailed off for a moment and Will looked at her expectantly, "Well, the less said of that unfortunate situation the better. All worked out as it should in the end and we ought to focus on more pleasant subjects." She reached across the table as she spoke and used her index finger to trace a seductive path down his forearm.

Will hadn't finished yet. "But isn't that situation as you called it, really a cornerstone of our current relationship? What happened then has everything to do with where we are now. Doesn't it?"

Caroline's smile faltered even as Will's broadened. She hesitated before answering, "Um, sure. I suppose, viewed in a certain light it would seem we were fated to be here together." She had recovered by the end of this speech and congratulated herself on maintaining her composure. After all, he couldn't possibly know how very true his words actually were.

"Caroline, I brought you here tonight to ask you a very important question."

Her face brightened and Caroline sought to discretely make her left hand available for what she hoped would be a stunning new piece of ornamentation. She whispered a soft, "Yes, Will," that was both question and answer. Will almost felt badly at the expression on her face. Almost. Then he remembered the feeling of betrayal when he first saw the photos, the devastated look in Liz's eyes when she realized he no longer trusted her, the horrific guilt of understanding his mistake and finally, he remembered his rage on discovering Caroline's involvement in the whole scheme. Those memories eradicated any sympathy he might otherwise have had for what he was about to do. "Caroline, will you," he paused and swallowed for effect then finished with almost bitter vehemence, "Will you kindly explain to me why I would continue an association with the woman who was responsible for destroying the greatest source of happiness I've ever known?"

Caroline had the decency to blush and at least look mortified even if Will was fairly certain she felt nothing of the sort. "Will, please, you must understand," she started.

"Caroline, the only thing I need to understand is that you are no longer welcome in my life. The locks on the penthouse have been changed and your things returned to your apartment. Do not call, email, message, tweet, snapchat or in any way attempt to contact me. You can find your own way home. We're done here." He threw back the last of his champagne and stalked away, stopping only to pay on his way out. At first, Caroline called several times a day, then several times a week and finally the calls dwindled to once a month.

Not one call was returned and he had dwelled on how he might find Liz and seek her forgiveness every day since. It was not until he listened to her radio interview however that he truly thought he had reason to hope. And now his sister had coerced him into attending this ridiculous fundraiser when all he wanted to do was find a way to see _her_.

 **The Gala**

Elizabeth had grown adept at timing her entrance to any event. She would arrive when the press was sure to be occupied with someone much more high profile and slip quietly to the entrance. She did not care to be photographed and then have her attire and date, or lack thereof, analyzed to death in the next day's society page. _Romance Author Arrives Alone…is Elizabeth Grace destined for Heartbreak?_ Ugh. Tonight was no different. When her car joined the queue of black ( _why_ , she thought, _are they always black?_ ) limousines, town cars and suvs she made sure to exit while the photogs were actively engaged with the Bulls' new point guard and was able to make it to the ballroom entrance more or less unmolested. She handed her invitation to the gentleman at the door and was rather surprised when, after cross checking his guest list, he said, "Ah, Miss Bennet. Please wait here for one moment," then quickly walked away.

Elizabeth could not imagine what the problem might be and thought for the hundredth time that she should not have come. _This was a mistake. I should have sent a generous donation and remained home._ She stood quietly observing the growing crowd and wondering why she had been asked to stand aside when she at last glimpsed the doorman returning with "Georgiana? Georgiana Darcy! What on earth…" Elizabeth was stunned on seeing Will's sister gliding toward her wearing a broad and welcoming smile.

"Liz! I am so happy you were able to attend on such short notice!" Georgiana embraced her like a long lost sister and kissed both her cheeks before stepping back.

"It's good to see you too, Georgie. But what are you…"Elizabeth started, and then realization dawned, "Of course, The _Kent_ Foundation. Anne. How is your Aunt Catherine? I know Anne's death was hard on the whole family, but none so much as her mother." Anne deBourgh Simmons had died at the hands of her ex-husband when he tracked her down at the safe house she was hiding in.

The pair began walking through the ballroom as they spoke. "She is as well as can be expected. She has good days and bad. She is one of our speakers tonight, so you will have the opportunity to see for yourself."

Elizabeth merely smiled in response. As Georgiana continued to share about the foundation and the plans for the evening, Elizabeth barely paid attention as another truth was beginning to scratch at the back of her mind. This was a family run foundation. They would all be here. _He_ would be here. Probably with… _oh God, no. No, no, no, no, no_. Elizabeth was so lost in her own thoughts she had not noticed their destination until Georgiana pointed to her seat. On the stage. With the family.

She turned to say something to Georgiana only to find the younger woman giving a polite wave to someone on the opposite side of the room. Georgiana turned to explain, "Liz, I am so sorry to abandon you, but it will only be for a moment. Aunt Catherine has arrived and I really should go meet her. Please, have glass of champagne and I'll be right back."

Before she could protest, Elizabeth was left standing alone on the stage near the podium. She felt all the awkwardness of the situation. Georgiana couldn't possibly intend for her to be seated with the family, yet there must have been some purpose in dragging her up here. She sighed and decided to wait out the situation. She was scanning the crowd for Georgiana when her ears were assaulted with the last voice she wished to hear.

"Well, I declare, it is you. Elizabeth Grace her own self." Caroline's thick and false southern accent grated on Elizabeth, but she turned to face her nemesis with a tight smile fixed on her face.

"Caroline. How lovely to see you."

"I must say I am absolutely shocked to see you here!" Caroline laid a hand on Elizabeth's arm. Elizabeth did not step back, but neither did she return the gesture.

"I don't know why you should be. It is not as though I would ignore a personal invitation." Elizabeth smiled sweetly at the look of horror on Caroline's face.

Quickly schooling her features, Caroline said, "Who is your plus one? Or have you arrived alone yet again. Poor Eliza. I suppose the romance author is rather like the cobbler's son. Bless your heart."

Elizabeth could not say why, but seeing Caroline without Will gave her a small measure of hope. Either they were no longer together, or Will wasn't here. Because there was not a chance Caroline would let Will walk around unescorted, especially not if she had the chance to gloat over Elizabeth. So she said, "You are right of course, I have come alone this evening. Where is your date, Caroline?"

Caroline blanched. "Well, I, he was unable to attend. He had a prior commitment. You know the man keeps a terribly busy schedule."

"Of course." Elizabeth knew she shouldn't say it. She absolutely should not. It was petty. And mean. And small. And utterly beneath her dignity. And she did it anyway, "Caroline that is a lovely gown! It's an MKB by MaryKat isn't it? I must ask, wherever did you acquire it?"

Caroline simpered, "Oh, this? Well Eliza, you surprise me. I wouldn't have expected you to recognize the quality. You are correct of course, it is an MKB. They are very hard to come by."

Almost, but not quite against her will, Elizabeth's smile deepened. "So I've heard. But Caroline, isn't that design from two seasons past?" She willed her voice and face to innocence knowing Caroline would be unhappy at being found out. The woman never admitted to so much as owning anything more than a season old.

Caroline flushed. "Yes, it is fortunate their line has a classic and timeless appeal. As I said, they are rather exclusive and difficult to find."

"I know. That is why I was so thankful to have a piece from this year's holiday collection for tonight." The polite smile never left Elizabeth's face as she gestured at her own gown.

Caroline looked closer at Elizabeth's gown, recognizing the signature piece as having come from her favorite designer. "But that is impossible! The holiday collection doesn't come out for weeks!"

"Oh, didn't you know? MKB is Mary and Catherine Bennet. My sisters. They, of course, were exceedingly happy to have some of their work on display tonight and were kind enough to send several samples for the occasion." Elizabeth smirked at the stunned look on Caroline's face.

However sweet, her victory was short-lived. Caroline's next barb nearly struck home. "I fear you have misplaced yourself, Eliza dear."

"How so?"

"Why, surely you are aware this area is reserved for the family and their guests? I am certain I would remember if you had joined their ranks."

"Indeed I have not, and yet here I am."

"I only seek to spare you embarrassment. It was an oversight I am sure. Why my own place at this illustrious table…"

Meanwhile, Will Darcy was skirting the crowded ballroom and wondering if any of the family would notice if he simply left through the back door. So far he had managed to elude Caroline, who naturally had come and could be seen scanning the room like a predator in search of its next meal. Will sincerely hoped that Caroline would at least not still be seated with the family as she would have been had they still been dating. He spied his sister working the crowd and walking with a dark-haired woman whose face he could not see. Deciding to intercept them and quiz Georgie regarding the seating arrangements, Will began working his way toward the pair.

"Will, there you are! Trying to make your escape already?" Rich Fitzwilliam, cousin, playboy, ex-military man and general threat to Will's peace of mind slapped his cousin on the back as he walked up.

.

Will started and glared at his cousin. "For God's sake, Rich, lower your voice!" He looked quickly around to see who all had heard the other man's boisterous greeting.

"Oh, are we hiding from someone?"

Will was embarrassed and spluttered, "No! Of course not. Maybe. Rich, what do you want?"

"I want to know why my socially awkward, taciturn, hermit of a cousin is slinking around the outside of the room like a fugitive."

"I am not slinking. I am walking discretely."

"Uh huh. Your discretion wouldn't be at all related to a certain undernourished, over-botoxed, not-really-southern blonde would it?"

"How did you know?"

"Because everyone in the family has now heard her questions. Rich mimicked Caroline's false southern drawl, _Is Will attending? When is Will arriving? Where is Will sitting? Is Will bringing a date?_ Really, I don't know why Georgie didn't just rescind the invitation."

"I know. It's bad enough that she's here, but I need to speak with my sister about the seating. If that malicious hag is seated with the family, I really will leave."

Rich looked over the crowd and spied Caroline's vapid sister, Louisa, coming their way. "Incoming, two-o'clock."

Will felt rather much like a mouse caught in a very elaborate trap. There was no graceful way to escape as it was clear Louisa had seen him standing with Rich. He was rapidly considering his options for flight when Rich stepped forward to intercept unwanted intruder. "Louisa! I haven't seen you in an age." He grasped the woman's arm and led her firmly away from Will. As they walked away he looked over his shoulder and mouthed, "You owe me one."

Will gave his cousin a mock salute and continued on his path to Georgiana. Having briefly lost sight of her, he was beginning to think he would have to brave the crowd when he spotted Georgie descending the steps and leaving her guest alone on the stage. He nearly turned back when he saw Caroline take Georgiana's place a moment later. He watched as the hateful woman mounted the steps and then froze in place as first his heart and then his eyes recognized the woman waiting for his sister's return. _She_ was here. Throwing over all caution, he made his way quickly to the stage and arrived in time to hear Caroline say, "It was an oversight I am sure. Why my own place at this illustrious table…"

"Was rescinded months ago," Will interrupted from behind the ladies before Caroline could finish on her own. "If you will check the place cards, you will find there is not one with your name on it. It was an oversight I am sure." He then turned his full attention to Elizabeth as he came to her side. He had to physically restrain himself from placing his hand at the small of her back and instead placed one in his pocket and used the other to gesture toward the table. "This table is for our family and our special guests." Neither Will nor Elizabeth even glanced at Caroline as she spun on her heel and stalked away.

Elizabeth's heart leapt into her throat and she gasped as she turned to face him. "Will! I, that is I had not," Elizabeth found herself completely discomposed. As much as she had longed to see him, she wasn't ready. Not right now. Not looking into those dark, fathomless eyes that were burning with something she dared not name.

Suddenly not caring that they were on a stage, in a ballroom full of people and surrounded by the press, Will reached out and traced the features of her face with a trembling hand. "You're here. You're really here."

She caught his hand in her own, "I am. Will, I…"

Will placed a finger over her lips. "Shh. Not now. Not here. But tonight. After," he gestured broadly, "after all this. Please?"

Liz shook her head and knew instantly he misunderstood the gesture. The eyes that had been burning with passion and hope only seconds before were suddenly stricken and he strode quickly off the stage and toward the rear exit.

She spared only a glance at Georgiana, who was coming back up the steps with her Aunt, saying, "I have to go," and raced after him. She waited to call out until they were both out of the ballroom and in a service hall. "Will!" He kept walking. "Will, wait!" Still, he ignored her and increased his pace. Instead of chasing after him, she shouted "Fitzwilliam Alexander Darcy! Stop this instant!"

He spun to face her, "What? You made yourself perfectly clear! What more can you possibly have to say?" The fire in his eyes gave lie to the ice in his voice. He stood rigid in the hallway attempting to control his breathing and holding his arms stiffly at his sides. Elizabeth was silent as she walked to him, studying him. He was still breathtakingly handsome. His hair had just begun to silver at the temple, and he still radiated strength and power and passion. And he was still a bit stupid when it came to understanding her. The thought made her smile, a little.

"I don't think so. I don't think I made myself clear at all." She stopped in front of him and he dropped his eyes. The pain there was almost devastating. She whispered, "Will. Look at me." He dragged unwilling eyes to her face and she reached an arm around his neck, drawing him close. "I don't want to wait." Then she stretched to press her lips to his. It was awkward at first. His lips were firm and unyielding until her words gained purchase in his shocked brain. She knew the moment he understood. One powerful arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her close. The other was behind her head, the hand wreaking havoc on her hair and his lips finally gave way to hers. And like their first kiss, this one was not gentle or tender. It was demanding and hungry. It spoke of love and forgiveness and the need to reclaim time wasted. It was five-years of hurt and anger being washed away and even when they broke apart, neither would let go of the other.

"We should go back inside." Will spoke into her hair.

"We should," she agreed.

"I don't want to."

"I know. But, your family."

"Will understand and forgive us. Let's go."

"Where?"

"Anywhere. Anywhere but here. Please, Liz." He bent to kiss her forehead, and then tilted her chin so he could look into those magnificent eyes. "Please." He sealed the request with a kiss that she felt all the way to her toes.

She couldn't say no. Not after that she couldn't. "Okay then. Let's go."

They joined hands and followed the hallway. Finding a service exit they stepped into their future.

 **A Few Days Later…**

"Will?" She was resting her head in his lap and his fingers were idly playing with her hair.

"hmmm?"

"I know we've talked about all this, but I there is one thing I just don't understand."

His hand stilled and his voice tensed, "What's that?" He really didn't want to rehash things.

"Caroline Bingley?"

Looking down to see the tease in her eyes, Will said, "Caro Who?" and proceeded move on to a much more agreeable subject.

 **This story is the sole property of the author. Any reproduction in whole or in part is strictly prohibited, not to mention rude.**


End file.
